Another night
by children of the Revolution
Summary: Tiny Bubbles dreams of a love she could never have. Femslash, girlxgirl love.


Titel: Another night

Author: children of the Revolution 

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own My little pony. Hasbro does

Warnings: shoujo-ai, and not a happy one either

Rating: Pg-13

Authors note: Yay! First fic I translate into English and put up here. I would really appreciate if you tell me about any grammatical errors. I'm not the best at English...

_Thoughts _

R&R 

-

"Why?" the little light blue sea pony sadly whispered to herself when the rest of her family had fallen asleep. "Why do I have to do this? Why do I have to torture myself?"

She swam out of the chamber she shared with her two sisters and looked into her parents bedchamber. They slept as well so she swam quietly out of the cave and into their big garden. She swam near the bottom of the sea, through the purple and green seaweed High Tide had set there last summer.

Tiny Bubbles knew that her younger sister, Surfy, dreamt to one day meet the love of her life just as their mothers had done sixteen years ago, and her elder sister, Sea Star, was together with a cute girl named Backstroke since two years back.

"Why can't I be as them?" Tiny asked herself while she swam out of the garden and towards the shore. "Why can't I be normal?"

Maybe she cried. Maybe she didn't. It were hard to tell since there were saltwater all around her, but her heart did cry, so she supposed that her eyes did so as well.

Suddenly she stopped and began to swim upwards to the surface. She lifted her head so it was over the water, shook her blonde mane out of her eyes and looked into the forest behind the shore. Searched for a glimpse of yellow skin or blue hair but found nothing. But that was OK. She had all night, she could wait. Sooner or later she would see what she had came to see, this night and so many nights before.

One night she had had to wait until dawn before the other had come. High Tide had been crazy and yelled at her. But Surf Dancer had just smiled and said something about teenagers in love, and then the yellow sea pony had calmed down a bit and even managed a slight smile.

"Any minute now..." She swept her eyes over the shoreline again and then, finally.

"There she is..." Her voice was almost to quiet for even herself to hear. Her cheeks had just become dry after the swimming when one single tear escaped from her left eye. She hid behind a cliff so the other wouldn't see her. 

Every night the one on the shore would come to either watch the stars or the sunrise, and every night the sea pony would be there, watching her.

Her name was Starry Wings. Tiny Bubbles knew because one time she had one of her friends with her and they had talked. Starry Wings' voice was the most beautiful sound Tiny had ever heard and Starry herself was undoubtedly the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

The yellow windy wing walked out of the forest and laid down on the white sand. She gazed out over the dark water and watched the sparkling stars that were reflected in it. She had an dreamy expression in her beautiful face and a small smile on her thin lips.

Tiny Bubbles watched her in adoration. _Wonder what she thinks about_. A sharp pain cut into her chest_. Or who_

Surely a flying beauty such as Starry Wings had loads of admirers and maybe even a boy or girlfriend. _Someone who has legs_... A second tear joined the first down her cheek. _I'm a fool to think anything else! _

One hour went without anyone of the two moving a single bit. One more hour and Starry Wings changed to a sitting position. And then, almost three hours after Tiny Bubbles had sneaked out of her bed, a shadow appeared out of the forest.

"Starry Wings?" A light green pony walked towards the yellow.

The sitting pony turned her head and greeted the other windy wing with a smile. "Hi there." 

"Why do you always sit here alone?"

The yellow one turned her head back to the sea. "Ah, but I'm not alone." 

The sea pony's heart almost skipped a beat,

"You see, the stars keep me company."

and then sank like a stone thrown into the sea.

Cool Breeze smiled and shook her head. 

"And I need to be left alone to think sometimes." Continued her friend, pretending she hadn't seen it.

The windy wing with green mane let out an amused snort.

Starry Wings looked back at her. "Think I think too much?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. And you wanna know something else? You're weird." With that said, Cool Breeze walked back into the forest again.

"Yeah, maybe." Smiled the blue haired pony and threw a last glance at the stars before she got up and went after her friend. "Maybe I am."

Tiny Bubbles waited for another half-hour, but since the beautiful windy wing didn't came back, she dived and swam back home. She needed to get at least a couple of hours sleep before the others woke up and a new day would began. 

Another day, waiting for another night.

.:End:.


End file.
